Criminal
by Reposhillo
Summary: Butters has a secret boyfriend. One he's sure certain people would probably not want to know about in fear of their lives. (Two-Shot South park ship request. Mentions of Style.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another short two-shot, this time with a requested Tretters (Trent x Butters). This is a pre-established relationship, with bits and pieces leading up to it. I've still got quite a few South Park requests left, but I'm always up for more.**

 **I do not own the characters**

 **PS: I think its super effin weird that my ipod decided to play both Criminal by Britney Spears and How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the diamonds while I write this. You can't trust the shuffle option at all.**

* * *

The blond seventeen year old sighed, trudging up the stairs as his father once again reprimanded him for something. Was it for coming home late or the fact that he hadn't had time to make his bed this morning before school? Butters didn't know, and years of being scolded and being threatened to be grounded caused him to develop a habit of tuning out his parents. He loved and respected them, he did. But even sweet little Butters could only handle so much. Butters rubbed at his face tiredly as he shut his bedroom door, his father's words becoming muffled. He locked it for good measure, before he found his way to his bed, dropping himself on it.

 _'Gee I should probably shower...'_ He thought, pulling off his signature blue sweater over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Butters shrugged to himself as he let his back hit the blankets. He turned to his side, his white undershirt rolling up a bit as he did. Butters didn't mind, just feeling so tired. These past few years had been tiring.

His parents had gotten much harder on him in the recent years, and though he believed his grades were decent enough, it didn't seem enough for them. He had managed to keep his Professor Chaos persona in check, although that was probably due to his boyfriend. No Butters wasn't gay, not that he thought there was anything wrong with that, as he was very happy for Kyle and Stan for coming out. He had simply moved on from being Bi-curious to bisexual. However that didn't seem matter to his classmates. Some had simply shrugged the news off when Eric Cartman had spread the secret around, while others seemed like they had knew it all along. And then there were the ones who weren't so tolerable. Unlike Stan and Kyle, Butters had trouble defending himself. He wasn't a violent person, and years of verbal and sometimes physical abuse from his so called 'friends' had dulled them to the fact that it wasn't right to let people beat on him.

He knew that of course, how could he forget, especially when his boyfriend was so adamant about drilling it in his head that he wasn't a doormat. Butters smiled at the thought, reminding himself to make sure the window was unlocked. He was sure it was, but just to check the teen tilted his head up to see his window, smiling further when he realized the lock was unhatched.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Butters was reminded of a time long ago when he was also a bully. Although Butters tried to convince him otherwise, that it was simply him getting payback, but his boyfriend denied it. Even if it was payback, it had been taken too far, he'd said. He had sought Butters out like the first time following his second release, but this time merely wanting to talk. He had apologized for putting Butters into the hospital, and that was when it struck Butters. Some people, like Eric Cartman, would never change. But that didn't mean others wouldn't. Very few ever apologized for causing harm to Butters, and Butters could confidently say that it was in that moment he had started to fall for his boyfriend.

After that day they had started to hang out, his friend keeping low to avoid trouble. Butters could understand, after all it was four of his friend's that caused him to face Juvie a second time. Although things had changed the day he met him at their usual meeting spot, having limped there with a battered leg and busted lip.

 _"What the fuck happened to you?" The other blond male hissed, taking him roughly by the shoulder and making the shorter blond close. Butters had been flustered at the close contact, hunter green eyes boring into his as he tried to wiggle his way out of the other male's grip._

 _"Uh just...Just some fellas at school giving me trouble for being Bi you know" He attempted to laugh awkwardly, breathing a sigh of relief when he was released._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Just Jason and Harry this time, no biggie!" Butters didn't want trouble, but he could see a strange glint in his friend's eyes._

 _"Alright."_

That had been the end of that conversation, and the next day Butters noticed that Harry and Jason were absent from school. They showed up two days later, bruised and eyes downcast when they passed by Butters. The short blond didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together. He had confronted him that day at the junkyard where his friend usually hung out.

 _"Why'd you do that?"_

 _"Do what?" His friend inquired, playing dumb as he flicked away his cigarette he had been smoking only minutes before._

 _"Awww come on man. You know what I mean. I'm not the smartest crayon in the box but I know it was you. Why'd you beat up those guys? I mean yeah they were kinda mean and tend to pick on me but-"_

 _Butters had been cut off when rough chapped lips were pressed to his, effectively silencing him._

That had been the start of a very awkward relationship, and things had started off really rocky for the two of them. Things had worked out in the end, and by this time his boyfriend usually would show up t-

"Hey."

Butters was cut out of his musing, glancing up once more to see his boyfriend crouching on his window sill, holding open the window. Butters smiled at the toned blond, waving him in.

"C'mon in Trent. It's cold out there."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After procrastinating for so long, my first Tretters story is finally finished. Thank god.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or lyrics**

 **Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated, considering how long this thing took to finish.**

* * *

Trent Boyett stood , sliding the window glass back in place before he started making his way towards Butters. The smaller blond decided to switch his position, choosing to lie the correct way as he pulled his pillows underneath his head. He turned to his side, listening to Trent slide off his boots, and then something else was dropped to the floor. It was most likely his flannel, which he had ripped the sleeves off of, making it into a makeshift vest of sorts. Butters sighed as he felt Trent's weight added to the bed, soon feeling the strawberry blond's firm body slide against his own. A wiry arm was draped over the smaller male's waist and Butters smiled.

"How was your day Trent?" Butters asked after a few moments of silence, keeping his voice soft so he didn't completely ruin the comfortable silence surrounding them.

A grunt was his only response, and Butter's took that as a sign to be quiet. However, he was surprised when he was nudged by the other.

"How was yours?" Trent's deep baritone voice mixed with his Texan accent made Butter's shudder as he thought about his answer. Butter's decided to simplify it as his boyfriend probably didn't want to hear his complaining.

"It was okay. Could've been better." He shrugged, not expecting the strawberry blond behind him to press a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Tell me about it."

Butters took a second, trying to gather his thoughts as he wondered what he should tell his boyfriend and what he should leave out. Trent tended to act on impulse, and he didn't want his boyfriend picking more fights in his defense. "Well just my folks are the same as they have been, guess this week I've just been taking it harder. Some guys in my class are still jerks but that's just how it goes in High School I guess." Butters exhaled a humorless laugh, wanting to keep the situation comfortable for them both. He had learned that certain things were always best left out. Mainly anything about the four who put Trent in Juvie, questions about Trent's time in Juvie, and anything to do with the incident that started it all.

"Anything else?" It came off as a rough whisper.

"Ah no. That's all for me Trent."

"Shame." He commented, his arm adjusting its hold on the smaller blond's waist as he brought them closer. "I like hearing you talk."

Trent's confession took Butters by surprise, the shorter blond unprepared for it and as such his cheeks were colored with a pink hue. "A-Aha thanks." He spit out awkwardly, shifting so that he could overlay his hand over Trent's.

Trent spread his fingers, allowing Butter's to slide between the crevices so that they would intertwine. A genuine smile spread across Butter's face, as he buried his head further into his pillow and closed his eyes, letting the tender moment sink in so he could commit it to memory. A few minutes of eased silence followed, Butters taking note of how he could feel Trent's chest connect with his back every time Trent drew in a breath. Then Trent spoke again.

"Did you get my text?"

"Hmm?" Butters frowned, remembering that he had turned his phone off right before his last class, Eric having bugged him about who he was trying to text the class before. "No. I'm sorry, I had to turn my phone off." Butters wrestled his arm free from Trent's hold as he searched his pocket, pulling out his phone, a prominent Hello Kitty phone case reflected back at him. His ears burned in embarrassment when he heard a throaty chuckle resonate from Trent's mouth. Shaking his head and shrugging it off he pressed his power switch, and waited patiently for the text to pop up. However, it was far too late when he realized his ongoing struggle of keeping his text tone for Trent a secret as the song started up.

 _'But mama I'm in love with a criminal'_

Butters gave a startled gasp, throwing himself to a sitting position as he tried to quickly open the text to make the song stop playing.

The short blond had to resist his usual habit of rubbing his knuckles together as he nervously glanced back at Trent.

The other male had risen up, using his elbow as support to lean on as he quirked an eyebrow, cobalt blue eyes glinting in amusement as a smirk upturned his lips.

"What was that Butters?" He questioned, settling himself on his side as he questioned his small boyfriend. Butters gave a huff as he clutched his phone to his chest, his entire face turning red in embarrassment.

"That was...Your ringtone Trent." He answered honestly, turning around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor.

"I got that part dingus. I'm asking what was the tone?"

Butters could practically feel the smirk on his boyfriend's face widening, and he closed his eyes as he pouted. "It was a song." He quipped, deciding to be stubborn for the moment. "I picked it out on a whim and just haven't changed it. And that's all you're getting from me mister."

"Really? That so?" Trent asked, his hand reaching down into his own pocket as his smirk evolved into a full grin.

"Yeah that's so-" Butters froze as the music started playing again.

 _'But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

 _Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

 _All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy'_

Butters could have nearly fainted in embarrassment as the song played, and he checked his phone to see why it had went off. A text from Trent with only 'Hi' had been sent to him, and the blond turned around to see Trent with his own phone in one hand, grinning at him.

"Cute." Was his only comment, and Butters gave a half-hearted glare. At least Trent wasn't really trying to make fun of him. He set his phone down on the table next to his bed, not believing that one of his secrets had been so easily exposed.

"You're mean."

"Yep. Now get back down here. Bed's getting cold without ya'."

Half-tempted to deny the request, Butters sighed as he returned to lying next to Trent, this time facing towards his boyfriend. He resumed his pouting even when he felt Trent's wind his arms around his waist.

"So you're not gonna make fun of me?" Butters asked, not bothering to look at his boyfriend as he posed the question, instead resting his head in the groove of Trent's neck.

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh well Jeez I don't know I mean...This guy at school heard it and-" Once again Butters was cut off, this time because Trent tightened his hold on him, crushing Butters to his chest.

"I'm not some guy, I'm your damn boyfriend. It's fine Butters, kinda fitting actually."

"You think so?"

"Mmhm. Now shut up about it you big baby."

Butters decided to let the conversation end there, curling his own arm around Trent as he relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace. He smiled when he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair.

Well today had ended better than it started after all.


End file.
